Stronghold
LEGENDS STRONGHOLD: (A.K.A. Grant Peter Stark) ' ' Childhood: Grant Peter Stark was born on September 12, 1970. When he was young, his parents disappeared, and he was raised by his uncle, David, and his aunt, Linda. ' ' Parents: Harucino, the space monster created Campipi, as a demonstration to himself of his powers. He intended for Campcaca to win, and created a guardian to stop anyone from finding out and thwarting that outcome. His parents stumbled apon a note of his, and he has been pursuing them, and they were on the run from him. It is unknown if they were killed, or are in hiding. It is believed that as an adult, he went looking for them. ' ' The Letter: Following Grant’s parents’ words, his aunt and uncle moved houses twice, to keep them off the scent of Harucino’s agent. At his last house in Boston, after meeting his new neighbors (Rob and Mary), he made a very good friend, Jackson Alex. His aunt and uncle showed him for the first time the final letter his parents sent them. It explained that Grant was somehow the army’s last hope, and that he should spend time with the family. He took that to mean join the army, and started training. ' ' Getting into the army and saving Campipi: Later on, he started training in the army at the age of eighteen. Him and his four teammates, including Chuck and Paul were at first failing a simulation test, and needed to figure out how to work as a team. For inspiration, Paul showed them to his sometimes agressive brother, Benito. Eventually, they passed, and underwent more training until making it into the army in September of 1989. ' ' Meanwhile, he found out that weird things noticeable to new people, but seen so often by him worked together to form a being (weird necklace, shirt, posters, formulas, etc.). He then figured out that they did not mean for him to join the army, but to put the pieces together. He then formed a being called Alpha, the first Bumbalo. He flushed himself down the toilett, into Campipi, and made more Bumbalos, to save them. ' ' First mission, and origin: When Harucino’s agent (still alive) found out that the son of those he had been hunting down had joined the army, he joined the opposition. In a battle against the superiors of Grant (Mr. Mingo, General Iggy, and another General), Grant (and his team), Jackson Alex, Alex Con, and Richard Peterson, there was a grenade incident that came too close to Grant and the guard. In a blast of glue, Grant’s fingers were blown off, glue flying into his damaged hands. The guard’s hands were torn off, vacumes flying into his arms. Then, he accidently took in (through the vacume) an explosive, tearing his organs apart, but somehow, through the dark energy he remained stable, the fire continuing to burn inside of the vaccume. He then realised that he could switch between a misty purple form, and his regular one, and could suck up anything, which would burn inside him. After, the two recovered, and Grant was given metal plates to fix up his hands, making them stick to things, and be very hard and damaging in fights. He recieved artificial fingers, that could sink back into the plates when needed. He decided to use this power in the army, as a superhero in the millitary (sort of like Captain America). He then realised he could shoot glue out of his hands, but it would only remain stable so that he could swing or support weight if he was strong enough. For that, he could do it about an inch, but his ability to extend the glue webs would grow, overtime. ' ' Skirmish with Black Hole and life machine: He then fought Black Hole (the supervillan name the guard gave himself, while his superhero name would be Stronghold) ' ' Appearances: ' ' Stronghold: -Stronghold #1: A Story of Grant Stark -Stronghold #2: Creation of the Bumbalo -Stronghold #3: Becoming Stronghold ' ' S.H.I.E.L.D. With Mick: -Out of the Shadows, Into the Light ' ' Stronghold: -Stronghold #4: Life and Lift -Stronghold #5: Count Barrel Category:Legends Category:Males Category:Pages